Troy Bolton's Way of Saying I love You
by nessiebear08
Summary: Troy Bolton has a crush on Gabriella Montez, but he doesn't have the guts to tell her. His Spanish teacher said that he is failing in Spanish and assigns Gabriella to become his tutor. Story is better than summary. TxG ONESHOT.


"Huh?"

"For the third time, Mr. Bolton, what is the meaning of Cómo se llama?" Ms. Jane, their Spanish teacher asked.

"Um… May I go to the bathroom?" Troy replied.

Everybody laughed.

"No, Mr. Bolton, Cómo se llama means what is your name," Ms. Jane said. "Montez, you have to tutor Bolton Spanish! Since you're one of the reasons why he is failing," added Ms. Jane, glaring back at Troy.

Of course, she knew that Troy had been staring at Gabriella Montez since the start of the class. Spanish was only the subject that they had together. Everyone in East High knew that Troy has a thing for Gabriella. He just doesn't have the guts to tell her.

At the Cafeteria (Lunch time)

"This is your chance, Captain. You need to tell her," Chad told his bestfriend.

"Tell her what?" Troy questioned.

"That you have a crush on her, like her; love her, everything, Troy!"

"Um… do I have to?" Troy asked, nervous.

"Do you want to continue staring at her for the rest of the year?" Chad started.

"No."

"Want to see her make out with someone else?"

"No."

"Want somebody to hold her hand?"

"If it's Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, then it's okay"

"Do you want Brad Collins (A/N: Baseball captain, just made up) to fuck her?"

"Hell no, Chad"

"Then that answers your question" Chad said and then walked away.

'How am I going to tell Gabriella that I love her?' Troy thought. Suddenly, he smiled.

He had an idea.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT?" Sharpay and Taylor screamed in unison.

"Shh, Shar, Tay, could you please lower down your voice," Gabriella said. "You know, everybody's staring."

"But what do you mean 'I'm tutoring Troy Bolton'?" Sharpay asked in excitement.

"Yeah, he's failing in Spanish and Ms. Jane assigned me to tutor him," Gabriella explained.

"Are you going to it?" Taylor asked, almost excited as Sharpay.

"Um, do have a choice?" asked Gabriella.

"So are you gonna tell him that – "

"– I love him? I don't think so, Shar."

"Well, common Gabby, all of us knew that you love each other," Taylor said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Simplemente darle un beso en los labios" **(Just kiss him in the lips)**

Gabriella gasped. "What? Sharpay, I can't do that!"

"So what do you plan to do?" both Taylor and Sharpay questioned.

"Espere a que hiciera su primer movimiento." **(Wait for him to make his first move)**

Gabriella and Troy planned to meet at the Boltons' house after classes. They are going to start their first session.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Um… hi, Mrs. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Ohh, Gabriella, come in." So this is the girl her son's talking about. "Troy's upstairs."

"Thank you Mrs. Bo –"

"Lucille. Just call me Lucille," she said and smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and said, "Thank you, Lucille"

Gabriella immediately went to Troy's room and knocked the door.

"Troy?" she called.

"I'm right here, Gabriella. Come in." Troy answered.

Gabriella opened the door and found Troy lying on his bed. Troy got up and smiled,

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hi, nice room."

Troy laughed. "Thanks."

"So let's start?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, profesor (teacher)"

Gabriella started teaching Troy the basic words and then the basic conversations. Gabriella would smile or laugh when Troy couldn't pronounce a word correctly. Seeing Gabriella laugh or smile makes Troy melt.

"She is so beautiful" Troy whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Ahh.. Nothing. Let's just continue," Troy said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so, Troy. It's been 3 hours," Gabriella explained, looking at the clock.

"Um, but you will be back tomorrow, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you mind if I accompany you outside?"

"Not at all." Gabriella said.

Outside the Boltons' house…

"Adios **(Bye)** Gabriella" Troy said. "Gracias por su ayuda." **(Thanks for your help)**

Gabriella laughed, "So you're now good in Spanish, eh?"

"Thanks to you. You are really an amazing tutor."

Gabriella blushed. "Your welcome, Troy. Adios."

Gabriella waved at Troy and then turned back.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" She smiled when she heard her nickname.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"What's the English term for 'te amo'?" he asked.

"I love you"

Troy went to her and then kissed her with passion. Gabriella was shocked at first but she still managed to kiss back. After 3 minutes of kissing, Troy pulled away and said,

"I love you too, Brie"

* * *

Woah! What a cheesy way to say I love you. Haha. By the way, I don't really speak in Spanish. I'm just using a translator.

Please R&R. I love to have reviews.


End file.
